True Magic
by Jenni9981
Summary: Scarlett is just like any normal 15 year old in London; she thinks magic is fake. But with an innocent dare-devil exploration of an abandoned construction site, she discovers and even gets accepted into Hogwarts, where she learns strange things about herself, her parents, and her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to write a new story, this time about Harry Potter. It takes place 5 years after The Deathly Hallows, and by the end, I mean THE VERY END. After you meet their children. Sorry if it sucks, or is too short. Please read and review!**

* * *

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I glance up at my English teacher, Mrs. Hopps. She's sitting at her desk, marking assignments. I reach into the pocket of my turquoise sweater and take out my phone, hiding it under my desk. It's from my sister, Angie. Well, not my sister by birth, because I'm adopted. I never knew my parents, and I grew up in an orphanage.

Hey Scarlett. Elena, Haley, Tiana and I are going to hang out after school. Wanna come?

Even though we aren't related by blood, Angie is still my sister. And more, she's my best friend. Elena, Anna, and Diana are my friends, too, so of course I want to go. I have nothing better to do. I take out my phone to reply.

Sure. I'll see you by the bike rack then?

Her reply comes in under a minute.

Sounds good, see you then. I got to go, Mr. Landon looks suspicious.

I hear Mrs. Hopps's footsteps coming closer, and quickly drop my phone back in my pocket. It's only the second day of school today, and my first English 10 class but Mrs. Hopps has already given us a unit of work and set us to work writing essays.

Finally, the bell rings. I pick up my white backpack and go to the bike rack, where Angie and Elena are already waiting.

"Hi Scarlett!" say Elena and Angie as I walk over.

I smile and greet them back, "Hi! Where are Tiana and Haley?"

"Tiana's class is getting yelled at by Mr. Radi for something or other, and Haley is getting something from her locker," replies Angie.

"Actually, I'm right here." I look up and see a girl with crimped dirty blonde hair coming our way.

"Haley!" I say happily.

"Tiana's right behind be," says Haley, pointing to the petite brunette behind her, struggling with the weight of her pink backpack.

"Stupid Mr. Radi! He gave everybody so much Math homework, and not only do I have to take home the Math 10 textbook, I also need "Basic Pre Calculus for the grade 10 Student" and "Explorations of Math 10," she says angrily, "I mean, who in the world needs three math textbooks for one night of homework? And which teacher gives that much homework, and on the second day of school!"

The rest of us all laugh at her rage, and calm her down.

"Don't worry, Tiana, Mrs. Hopps gave us 2 essays and a unit of work today. You're not alone," I tell her.

"We should go now," says Angie. We all unchain our bikes and leave the school.

"Where do you want to go?" asks Haley.

"Hmm, I don't know. There are too many nice places in this part of London," says Tiana.

"We should go to that clothing store that just opened on Merida Avenue, and get ice cream from the store beside it!" I suggest. The others agree, and we go towards Merida Avenue. We get to the clothing store, which is called Impressions. It's huge, and the clothes are really pretty. I buy a purple chiffon beaded sleeveless top and a pink and white Aztec scarf. Angie buys a red sundress, Tiana buys black boots, and Haley says that she has enough clothes. All the same, she still tries on a lot of stuff, and we all can see how much she wants this strapless white sundress, so of course we urge her to buy it. In the end, she does.

After that, we go to get ice cream from this ice cream store beside Impressions. We go over to the bike racks to get our bikes and go back. However, when we go to the bike rack, Elena sees something.

"Hey, what's that?" Elena asks. We look at what she's pointing at and see a thin, dark alley.

"Let's go see what it is!" says Haley excitedly. Of course it looks dangerous, but as you can't see the other side, it's tempting to follow it. I can see the other girls are weighing the options carefully too. However, curiosity soon gets the better of us all as we agree to venture down the dark path is really long and shadowy. It's almost impossible to see. Finally, after what seems to be ages, we burst out of the shadows into a dark clearing. Not that it's dark compared to the alley. In the center of the clearing is a HUGE ruined construction site, long abandoned and covered in CAUTION! DANGER! tape.

"Nothing here, We should go," says Haley, suddenly uninterested. Wasn't she the one who wanted to come this way in the first place? The others feel the same way. Except for me.

"Wait, guys, I dropped my phone," I lie, "You go back, and I'll catch up to you in a bit, ok?"

"Are you sure?" asks Angie, and I nod.

"Ok then..." the others agree, and leave. Finally alone in the dark clearing, I walk towards the ruins. I have no idea why I'm doing this, but some how the pile of rubble is... calling to me.

"It's dark, I mumble, "Some light would be nice."

As I think that, a small orb of light appears above my hand. How did that happen? Is it happening again?

Ever since I was a child, growing up in the orphanage, whenever I was extremely angry or nervous, strange, almost... magical things happened. Crayons pelting the faces of kindergarten bullies, people somehow getting whisked into a nearby river, finding myself in locked, forbidden places. I tried to pass it all of as hallucinations, illusions and coincidences. After I realized it was triggered by emotion, I found a way to outsmart it, to seem normal. I would change my personality. I became positive, cheery, and confident. I didn't get mad at anyone, never got nervous. And everyone around me thought I was normal. I still haven't figured out what it all meant, but here, in front of this mysterious ruin and with the ball of magical light in my hand, I felt like I was getting closer to my answers.

Taking a deep breath, I ducked under the tape and climbed through the rubble until I came to a half-built doorway that was covered by stones and scraps of wood. By instinct, I threw the ball of light, and the obstacles blocking the door flew away in an explosion. There was the doorway, clear and open. I walked towards it, nervously.

I took a step in, and instead of smashing my head on more rubble, I went through, and saw nothing but a flash of light. After the light faded, I found myself in a huge dining hall, with four tables of people who appeared to be children, and a table of adults. And they were all looking at me.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! Sorry if it was short or bad or anything. Please please please review and tell me what you think of this fanfic! See you next time, and thanks so much for reading!**

**~Jenni xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I already got a review, a follow, and a favorite! YAY! This is the next chapter, sorry if it's short or bad or anything/ Please read and review, and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

The first person to speak is an old lady wearing a green cloak.

"Who are you, and how did you get past the muggle repelling charms?" she says sharply.

"Uh, what's a muggle?" I all I can say.

"Non-magic folks like you," she responds.

"That must means your wizards," I murmur, "and that must mean it truly WAS magic."

"What do you mean?" the woman asks, but I don't feel like it's safe to answer. In stead, I ask a question of my own.

"What is this place?"

"It's Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry," she says, "but you still haven't answered my questions."

"Um, first what's a muggle repelling charm?" I ask, feeling dumb.

"Isn't it obvious? A charm that keeps muggles away," replies the lady.

Oh, that must be why my friends left.

"I don't know why I got past. My friends left," I say, nervously.

"Hmm, the only other possibility is that you're not a muggle, but we would have seen your magic talent before... no matter. We have two options for you. The first one is that we erase your memory and send you away. The second is that we give you a test to see your talent, and if you can pass, you get to stay, and if you don't, your memory gets erased and you get sent away," she says.

"Um, option two," I say nervously. I have nothing to lose, anyway.

"Professor Granger will continue the sorting, and I will test this girl," the woman says as she whisks me away into an office. The plaque on the door reads: Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster.

"Take this," she says, tossing me a stick. Considering where I am, I'm assuming this is a wand.

"Try this," she says, going over to a feather, and reciting an incantation, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The feather floats into the air, and she looks at me expectantly.

_Wingardium Leviosa_," I say, nervously, repeating the movements she made with her hand. Surprisingly, the feather flies into the air gracefully. I'm not the only one surprised, the lady is too.

"Well, I guess you pass that bit of the test. Anyway, I need to know your name. I'm Professor McGonagall, headmaster of Hogwarts," she says.

"I'm Scarlett Moiraz," I reply.

She goes through several incantations, and, surprisingly, I can do them all easily.

"Well, your old enough to be in the fifth year, but you'll have to work extra hard to catch up; the others have been at this for four years already, and we have examinations this year," she says, "I guess we can accept you. The only strange thing is how we never saw your talent. Who are your parents?"

"I never knew them. I've grown up as an orphan, until I got adopted," I say. That bit of my past has always been painful. I've never known my parents, never had any relatives. If I did, they could probably help me with this.

"It obviously looks like you have wizard blood. But how we never realized..." Professor McGonagall muses, "Anyway, let's go back to the Great Hall to get you sorted into your house. See, at Hogwarts, we have four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Your house is your Hogwarts family, and we have a contest to see which house can get the most points," she says, leading me back to the same room where I crash landed.

"Is the sorting done, Professor Granger?" asks Professor McGonagall. Professor Granger, a lady with long dirty blonde hair, nods.

"Lovely. I need the hat," says Professor McGonagall. She picks up a tattered hat and says, "Come here, Scarlett."

I walk over, and she drops the hat on my head. Immediately, it begins talking in my head.

"Hmm, I'm very undecided with this one. Your past and your family speaks of one house, your brains of another, and your courage of yet another house. Where to out you?"

I didn't know any background information about the houses, so I said nothing, in fear of making the wrong decision. The hat thinks for a long time, and everybody else is watching, wondering why it's taking so long.

"Let's see... let's hope this works. It better be..." the last part is said aloud, "Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall steps in front of the students. "This is Scarlett Moiraz, and I have found her fit to study here. Scarlett, that's Ravenclaw. Go sit down."

I go to the table she points at, and sit down beside a girl with wavy, orange hair, who immediately starts talking.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley. Professor Granger's my mother," she says cheerfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have different last names?" I ask, curiously.

"My mother decided to keep her maiden name. But enough about me. Tell me about you! How did you get here, and why didn't they find you until now?" she says, cheerfully.

"I have no idea how they didn't find me," I say, "And I got here through the door in the construction ruin. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but the muggle repelling charms... and all the obstacles..." Rose starts.

"I don't know anything about my past, or my parents, Rose. I was raised in an orphanage and adopted. I've never seen my parents," I say, then I realize something.

"Oh no, I have to tell my family where I am," I say, and run off to Professor McGonagall.

"Scarlett, we've already contacted your parents. They gave you this," Professor McGonagall says as soon as I see her, and hands me a roll of bills.

"Thank you," I say, and turn to go back to my table.

"Wait, Scarlett, you need to go get supplies from Diagon Alley. You are excused from classes tomorrow, and you may take any fifth year in Ravenclaw with you to help you," she says. I nod and leave.

"Hey Rose, want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I ask, and explain what happened.

'Sure!" she agrees enthusiastically.

She shows me around Ravenclaw house, and shows me our room, which we share with three other girls in the fifth year as well.

The next morning, Rose and I get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall creates a portal for us to get there, and we both touch it. The world spins away from view, and when the spinning stops, we're both in front of old pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

"Diagon Alley is this way!" says Rose, dragging me into the pub. She takes me out to the courtyard of the pub, where she takes her wand and starts tapping the stone wall.

"There!" she cries triumphantly and the stones begin to rearrange, making a doorway. Beyond the doorway is what appears to be a busy market place.

"Welcome," says Rose, "to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**There! Please please please review and tell me what you think, and I'll update ASAP, ok? Thanks, and see you all next time!**

~ Jenni xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

Diagon Alley is huge. How did this place fit in behind that old pub? Rose takes me to a booth to exchange my "muggle money" for strange coins called knuts, sickles, and galleons. After, Rose takes me to a store called "Ollivanders". Apparently, it's a wand shop.

"You go get your wand. I have to go get some potions ingredients," she says as we stop in front of the door.

"Okay Rose, thanks," I say, opening the door.

"Welcome."

I look up to see who spoke, and see and old man.

"Come here now, I take it your here for a wand?" he asks. I nod. He takes me to some shelves, each full of neatly stacked boxes.

"Try this one," he says, removing a wand from a box and handing it to me. I take it, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, a nearby potted plant explodes. the old man isn't surprised though.

"Not that one, then," he says, putting the wand back in the box. He hands me wand after wand and each one makes something explode, fall, or break.

"Hmm, strange. That's every wand in the store. Except for this one..." he says curiously, handing me one that isn't in a box.

"This wand belonged to the One who Cannot be Named. After he died, this was found in the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. I had a feeling it was meant for someone else, despite the fact that no two wizards have ever belonged to the same wand before. Perhaps we shall try this one," he says, handing it to me. When I hold it, nothing breaks, explodes or falls. The strangest sensation comes, and wisps of light flutter out of the tip.

"Curious," he mutters. "That will be 10 galleons," he says in a louder voice. I hand him 10 of the large gold coins and he gives me the wand. As I leave, he is still muttering strange things.

"Hi! Did you get your wand?" asks Rose, walking over to me.

"I did," I say, holding up the yew wand, "But the man there said it belonged to somebody who cannot be named or something before."

"You-know-who," Rose breathes in awe.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"It's a long story. Let's finish shopping first, and I'll tell you after," she says. I nod, and we go to the bookstore to buy my textbooks.

"Here, you'll need this one, and this," says Rose, topping off the stack of books in my arms. "There! That's it!" Rose exclaims triumphantly. We go buy the books, then she takes me to get robes, potions ingredients, quills, and a cauldron.

"That looks like about it, unless you want a pet," she says, "Do you want one?"

"I don't know. Can we go take a look?" I ask. She leads me into a pet store full of owls, cats, rats, and various other creatures.

"I'd recommend an owl. Their the most useful," she says.

"Thanks," I say, and go look at the owls. There's one that catches my eye; it's a medium-sized barn owl.

"I'm going to get that owl, Rose," I say, before finding one of the store owners to help me get the owl, which I decided to call Alba. They put the owl in a cage. I pay for the owl, and Rose and I leave.

"So we're done our shopping. Will you tell me about You-Know-Who now?" I ask. Rose takes me to a restaurant for lunch. After we get our food, she starts telling me the store.

"A long time ago, there was a dark wizard called..." she stops, not wanting to say the name, "Voldemort. He had many followers, called Death Eaters. Many were killed, and the days were dark. One night, he tried to kill a boy called Harry Potter. He killed his parents, yet when he tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired. Oh yes, did I mention that Harry is also Professor Potter, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? And he's my uncle in law."

"Really?" I say amazed.

"Yes, now on with the story. He didn't die, although many thought he did. We didn't know he divided himself into horcruxes. So he was still alive. He used other bodies, and kept appearing, and each time Harry defeated him. In the year of the Triwizard tournament, Harry saw him be reborn into his body. The the Dark Days happened again. Harry ended up killing him for good later, because he destroyed all the horcruxes first. That's the short version. You can talk to him if you want details," she says.

"Wow," I say in awe, "And this wand belongs to that dark wizard?"

"Yes, it does. There's another interesting story about one of his followers. Do you want to hear it?" she asks, and I nod, curious.

"His name was Severus Snape. He taught at Hogwarts, and was headmaster for some time too. Many thought he was evil, because he killed Dumbledore. I know better. Harry was there when he died. He wasn't truly evil; he pretended to work for You-Know-Who, but he was actually loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. He was a brave man, and one of my cousins is partially named after him. He was killed by You-Know-Who because he thought Snape had possession of the elder wand," she says quietly.

"Wow," is again all I can say. She nods.

"Well, lets get back to Hogwarts," she says. We go back to Hogwarts using Floo powder, which is magic powder that let's you travel through fireplaces. Magic is so strange. The next morning, it's time to finally learn some magic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please please review, and see you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


End file.
